Good Trouble
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Kebersamaan 'bahagia' Smoker dengan asisten barunya..er?


Summary: kebersamaan 'bahagia' Smoker dengan asisten barunya.

Crazy.: ini ZoroxSmokerxAce,jadi agak rebutan gitu. Tapi tenang sajaa..nanti baikan kok. Oh,ada Sanji juga. Tebak apa yang akan terjadi... #ketawajahat. Banyak OOCnya,jadi kalo nggak suka silahkan lurus,belok kiri,puter kanan,lihat kandang ayam,masuk,bersihin,keluar,balik lagi. Pintu keluarnya di tombol 'back'.

Disclaimer: Oda sensei's. Can I have One piece..Please?*wink* *smooch* Oda:*muntah+diare 3 hari 2 malam*

-Let the Story begin!-

"Oi,Smoker" panggil Luffy.

Smoker menolehkan kepala ke si manusia karet. "Ada apa?" "Bisakah kau gantikan aku jaga?" Tanya Luffy dengan wajah penuh harap. Smoker menghela nafas. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau bertanya,tapi jawabannya tetap tidak." Luffy cemberut."Kumohoon?yaaaaa?" Ia berusaha membujuk Smoker dengan baby facenya. Walaupun usianya masih lebih muda dari Smoker dan tingkahnya seperti anak-anak,tapi pangkatnya sudah kolonel(setingkat dengan Smoker) di kantor polisi GrandLine karena ia adalah orang kepercayaan jendral Shanks.

"Memangnya kau ada urusan apa?" Tanya Smoker malas. 'Asisten ini memang menyebalkan,aku tidak mengerti kenapa jendral mengangkatnya menjadi kolonel.' Kata Smoker dalam hati. Luffy langsung berbinar-binar. 'Mungkin dia mau menggantikan aku jaga!' Pikir Luffy senang. "Soalnya Nami mengundangku makan malam di rumahnya. Ia mau memasak untukku." "Ng?Nami...si kopral berambut oranye?" Perhatian Smoker teralihkan. Luffy mengangkat jempol. "Oh..kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?" Tanya Smoker,agak tertarik. Pasalnya,kopral yang sedang dibicarakan ini sangat pemarah dan hanya tertarik pada uang. Kalau ia sampai mengundang Luffy makan dirumahnya...mungkinkah?

"Ng?Hubungan apa?kami teman!" Luffy terlihat agak bingung. Smoker menggelengkan kepala. "Ya,sudahlah. Aku akan menggantikanmu jaga. Tapi hanya sekali saja." Kata Smoker sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Luffy berteriak girang,"woohoooo! Aku sayang Smoker!" Kemudian Luffy melompat untuk memeluk Smoker. "Hentikan,bocah gila! Aku bukan homo!" Smoker berjuang untuk keluar dari pelukan Luffy yang mematikan. Luffy hanya nyengir tidak jelas. Kemudian mengambil jas dan topinya sambil melangkah keluar ruang kantornya dan Smoker. "Oh iya,nanti kakakku juga ada di pos jaga. Hati-hati,ya." Mata Smoker membulat. "BOCAH SIAAL! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILAAAAAAANG! KUBUNUH KAU!" Smoker berlari ke luar ruangan tapi Luffy sudah tidak berada dalam jarak pandang. Tangan karetnya melambai dari pintu keluar dan detik berikutnya dia sudah lenyap. "Smoker? Kenapa kau?" Smoker berbalik untuk menemukan polisi khusus bermata hijau sedang memandang dirinya. "Eh..tidak ada apa-apa,Zoro. Aku hanya..yah,si kopral dan kolonel kampret itu..ah lupakan" Smoker mengeluh dan berbalik untuk masuk ke ruangannya. Zoro ikut masuk sambil membawa dua gelas kopi dan menyerahkan salah satunya ke Smoker. Smoker menerimanya dan duduk di meja. Maksudnya,kursi mejanya. Zoro menghirup kopinya sambil melihat berkas-berkas yang sedang ditangani Smoker. "Oh..Mihawk masih dalam pencarian?" Smoker mengangguk. "Dia kabur dan bersembunyi. Sulit melacak keberadaannya karena dia berpindah-pindah." "Kupikir dia tanggung jawabku." Zoro mengerling Smoker dengan wajah bertanya. Smoker mengangkat bahu. "Kudengar kemarin seluruh divisi diminta menangani kasus yang sama,ini terlalu sulit kalau hanya mengandalkan kau." Smoker menjelaskan dengan hati-hati,karena ia membaca wajah Zoro yang agak kesal,"maksudnya aku tidak bisa mencarinya?" Smoker menggeleng,"bukan begitu. Hanya saja kita tidak tahu kapan lagi ia membuat keributan bersama kelompok Shichibukainya. Karena itu kita harus siaga. aku tahu kau hebat,tapi biarlah kita menanganinya bersama-sama." Pada kata 'aku tahu kau hebat' Smoker melihat wajah Zoro memerah. Zoro menggumamkan,'terima kasih' yang tidak jelas dan memalingkan muka. Duh,si rambut hijau ini terlihat manis dan innocent di mata Smoker. Dulu ketika pertama kali ia diperkenalkan kepada Smoker,Smoker agak kagum pada sifat keras kepala Zoro. Ia tertutup dan hanya memiliki beberapa teman akrab. Namun,dibalik semua sifat dingin yang ia miliki,ada sesuatu di balik mata hijau gelap itu. Rasa peduli dan sayang pada teman-temannya. Smoker pun salah satu dari senior Zoro yang dekat dengannya. Kamar apartemen mereka bersebelahan. Smoker juga sering mengantar Zoro pulang jika ia terlalu banyak minum sake pada pesta perayaan di kantor mereka dan ada saat-saat Zoro bersandar ke pundaknya di dalam taksi. Smoker tersenyum dan menepuk kepala pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu. "Jangan berpikir kau tidak mampu. Aku akan membantumu." Zoro tersenyum dan mengangguk pada seniornya. "Oh..dan nanti aku pulang sendiri. Aku ada giliran jaga." Kata Smoker. Zoro mengangkat alis,"bukankah hari ini hari kamis? kau kan dapat giliran jaga hari senin,rabu,dan jumat." Tanya Zoro. Smoker tertawa,"ternyata kau perhatian sekali padaku," sahutnya sambil mengedipkan satu mata. Zoro bergidik pura-pura,tapi Smoker masih bisa melihat jelas warna merah di wajahnya. "Hari ini aku menggantikan Luffy. Ia ada urusan,jadi ia memintaku menggantikannya jaga." Zoro memutar bola matanya."Oh,baiklah,tapi aku pinjam kunci kamarmu." Smoker mengangguk sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar berwarna merah dengan ukiran angka emas '203'. "Aku akan pulang jam 8,oke? Pastikan kau tidak tidur dan mengunciku diluar." kata Smoker sambil bercanda. Zoro meninju pundak Smoker pelan. "Baiklah," Smoker tersenyum. "Sampai nanti." Zoro melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari ruangan Smoker.

Smoker meregangkan otot-ototnya. Matanya memandang orang-orang yang lalu lalang dari kaca ruangannya. Ada Tashigi,si asisten kopral berambut hitam pendek. Kemudian Robin,jendral berambut hitam panjang. Sanji,polisi dengan alis melingkar yang aneh dan rambut pirang tampak sedang bertengkar dengan Zoro.

*curcol mode:ON* Selama 22 tahun hidupnya,tidak ada wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Dibilang dia gay,terlalu kasar. Mungkin dia bi. Yah..mungkin. Entahlah. Nyambung nggak?nggak? Sambunginlah. Smoker menghela nafas sambil mengambil jas dan topinya. Pos jaga ada di sebelah timur GrandLine,dekat apartemen Omatsuri tempatnya dan Zoro tinggal.

Udara GrandLine cukup dingin. Angin berhembus kencang walau jam baru menunjuk ke angka 5. Mungkin karena GrandLine adalah kota besar yang dekat dengan pantai. Smoker melangkahkan kaki menuju ke mobil patrol berwarna hitam putih. Sebenarnya ia sudah protes tentang mobil patrol mereka. Kenapa?jangan bayangkan mobil patroli milik Smoker keren seperti yang ada di film-film barat. Hitam putihnya seperti mobil parade sapi keliling. Smoker menghela nafas lagi. pikirannya melayang ke bocah yang akan menemaninya patroli. Portgas...Ace. Smoker merinding. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Ace,anak itu memanggilnya 'Smokey-chan' dan mengekornya keliling kantor,membuatnya malu di depan rekan-rekannya. Hanya Zoro yang bisa menyelamatkan Smoker dengan mengusir Ace pulang,tidak peduli dengan pangkat Ace yang lebih tinggi. Yah,sepertinya Zoro memang tidak menyukai Ace sejak pandangan pertama. Mirip dengan ketika ia bertemu Sanji,musuh abadinya. Smoker tersenyum. Lucu sekali rasanya.

Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pos jaga. Seorang pria berambut biru langit menyapanya di meja depan. "Maaf,tolong berikan kartu identitas anda," smoker mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya kepada pria itu-Franky. "Ah,kolonel Smoker! Lama tak jumpa. Apa kabar?" Ia menyalami Smoker,"baik,jika si manusia karet itu tidak menyuruhku menggantikannya patroli keliling dengan bocah si-maksudku kakaknya." Smoker menggerutu. Franky tertawa,menanggalkan sikap formal yang sedari tadi masih ia gunakan,"memang hari sialmu,sobat. Bagaimana kabar Robin?" "...Franky..dia kan istrimu." Smoker sweatdrop. "Ah,hanya bercanda. Hm,baiklah,kurasa Ace ada di belakang. Sebentar,akan kupanggilkan." Franky pergi ke pintu di belakang meja tamu. Beberapa saat kemudian,muncullah seorang pemuda,mungkin dua tahun lebih muda dari Smoker,dengan bintik di wajahnya. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan celana panjang dan topi hitam pula. Hanya saja,kemeja yang ia kenakan di balik jas berwarna merah. "Hey...darling smoker." Ia tersenyum menggoda kepada Smoker,yang langsung menggigil seluruh tubuh. Dari gerak-gerik tubuhnya ia masih mau menggoda Smoker di depan teman-temannya,karena itu Smoker langsung berkata,"Ayo cepat,bocah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu!" Smoker langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. "Heii..heei! Tunggu aku,smokeeey!" Ace berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Smoker. Smoker langsung berlari dan masuk ke mobilnya. Ace ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelah Smoker. Smoker melotot,"kau duduk di belakang," katanya acuh. Ace cemberut,"aah..kau selalu tidak mau membalas cintaku,darling. Padahal perasaanku ini sungguh-sungguh!" Smoker mengarahkan pistol ke leher Ace. "Pindah sekarang,atau kubuat lubang kenang-kenangan di lehermu." Ace menutup mata,jelas tidak gentar dengan pistol kaliber kecil yang diarahkan kepadanya. "Hmm...aku lebih suka kissmark." Sahutnya (berusaha) menggoda Smoker yang sampai pada batas amarah. "PORTGAS! PINDAH SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Smoker. Ace tertawa sambil mengangkat bahu,"baiklah,baiklah..." Ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya,kemudian pindah ke kursi pas di belakang kursi kemudi (kursi Smoker). Smoker melihat ke belakang dengan tidak percaya. Pasti bocah sial ini punya rencana macam-macam. Tapi Ace sudah memasang tampang tidak bersalah dan memandang keluar jendela. Akhirnya Smoker menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka mengelilingi kota GrandLine yang mulai dilatari langit sore. Selama beberapa saat mereka berkeliling dalam diam. Sampailah mereka ke daerah yang agak sepi. Tiba-tiba,Smoker merasakan tangan seseorang dan hembusan nafas di lehernya. "PORTGAS! Apa-apaan kau! Lepaskaan!" Ngiiiik,nggokkk,mobil mulai oleng kiri kanan. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" Ace menghembuskan nafas ke telinga Smoker dan menggigit cuping telinganya dengan manja. Smoker mendesah,bukan karena geli,tapi karena ketakutan. "PORTGAS D ACE! Kuperintahkan kau untu-" JGEEEER! Terdengar suara tabrakan dan mobil yang mereka naiki sukses menabrak kontainer tempat sampah. Smoker buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya. Yah,mobil yang sudah jadi rongsokan. Smoker memeriksa mobilnya selama beberapa saat. Rusaknya tidak terlalu parah,tapi pasti membutuhkan biaya perbaikan dan lain-lain. Ace keluar dari mobil dengan wajah bersalah. "Ma-" Smoker mengangkat tangannya,mengisyaratkan Ace untuk diam. Ia memandang Ace dengan dingin. "Kukira kau sudah puas bercanda,Portgas. Tapi ternyata menggangguku di kantor belum membuatmu senang,sampai harus menghancurkan mobilku dulu. Sekarang apa maumu?" Tanyanya dingin. Ace menunduk. "maafkan aku." Katanya pelan. "Untuk apa? Apa dengan kau meminta maaf lalu mobilku bisa diperbaiki?hah?" Smoker benar-benar emosi. Ace mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku sudah minta maaf! Kalau memang mobil bodoh itu sangat penting bagimu biar aku ganti!" Ia balas berteriak. "Kau pikir semuanya bisa dihargai dengan uang? Jangan mentang-mentang ayahmu Shirohige pemilik semua perusahaan dan kau bisa berbuat seenaknya!" Bentak Smoker. "Jadi apa maumu?" Ace menirukan kata-kata Smoker. Smoker memandang mata Ace. mata hitam itu berkaca-kaca. Smoker merasa agak bersalah,kemudian ia menarik nafas panjang. "Portgas,aku-" "Pergi." Smoker menatap Ace yang sudah berlinang air mata. Apa ia salah dengar? "A-apa?" "Kau dengar aku. Pergi." Smoker mendekati Ace,tapi si rambut hitam menyembunyikan wajah di tangannya sambil berteriak,"PERGI!" "PORTGAS!" Smoker menarik pemuda yang menangis ke dalam pelukannya. Mata Ace melebar. Ia mulai memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pria yang sebenarnya ia kagumi,ia sukai. "Sssh.. Tidak apa-apa,tidak apa-apa.." Smoker menggumamkan kata-kata itu di telinga Ace untuk menenangkannya,mengirimkan getaran halus ke dada pemuda itu. Ace mulai terisak ke dada bidang Smoker dan menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan kolonel berambut putih. Tangannya mencengkram bagian depan jaket hitam yang dikenakan oleh Smoker. Tangan Smoker melingkari pinggang dan leher Ace,sementara wajahnya berada di atas rambut berwarna hitam. Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat sampai Smoker mendengar isakan Ace berhenti. Smoker melepaskan diri dari Ace dan menatap wajahnya. "Maaf," kata Ace. Smoker menggeleng,kemudian mengusap wajah yang masih berlinang air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya,menghilangkan bekas air mata. "Aku yang minta maaf," sahut Smoker,"aku terlalu kasar." Kini giliran Ace yang menggeleng. "Aku akan mengganti kerusakan mobilmu," "sudahlah." Ace terhenyak. "Tapi tadi-" "aku terlalu emosi. Biarkan saja mobil itu." Potong Smoker cepat. Ace menundukkan wajahnya. Smoker menghela nafas,memang sih ia akan dimarahi karena merusak mobil. Tapi biarlah. "Kau mau minum kopi?" Tanya Smoker. Ace mengangguk. "Kalau begitu,ayo ke cafe itu." Smoker menggenggam tangan Ace dan menariknya sepanjang jalan. Ace hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika menyadari bahwa tangannya ada di genggaman Smoker. Ketika mereka memasuki Cafe itu,Smoker baru melepaskan tangan mereka. Kemudian mengajak Ace duduk di salah satu kursi. "Tolong dua kopi,satu dengan krim," Smoker melirik Ace di sebelahnya,"dan dua porsi sandwich." Pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka dan tersenyum,"akan tiba dalam 15 menit." Kemudian merunduk,"kami punya layanan spesial jika anda ingin berduaan dengan pacar anda," ia berbisik ke Smoker tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Ace. Wajah Ace berubah merah padam dan Smoker berdehem. "Maaf,tapi kami bukan pasangan." Pelayan itu terlihat kecewa,"oh,baiklah. Kalian bisa menghubungi kami jika sudah menjadi pasangan." Smoker memaksakan senyum. Ace hanya tertawa salah tingkah. Kemudian pelayan itu berlalu. "Dasar pelayan gila," gerutunya. Ace tertawa. "mungkin kita harus merazia tempat ini," usul Smoker."Jangan! Cafe ini bagus. Yah,walaupun agak aneh," kata Ace. Smoker tersenyum aneh,"jangan-jangan kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Smoker. Ace mengangguk. "Tapi aku kesini bersama mantan kekasihku." Smoker mengangkat alisnya,"siapa si cewek beruntung ini?" "Bukan cewek,dia Luffy." Smoker bersumpah jantungnya melompat keluar dari mulutnya dan mengelilingi ruangan sebelum kembali dengan gaya anggun. "Ma-maksudmu?" "Yah,katakan saja kami pernah saling menyukai. Tapi kami putus." "Kenapa?" Smoker bertanya tanpa bisa menghentikan dirinya dan langsung menutup mulut. Ace memandang Smoker. "Maaf. Kau tidak perlu jawab kalau kau-" "kami menyukai orang lain." Potong Ace. "Luffy menyukai seseorang dan aku juga menyukai seseorang." Jelasnya. "O-oh.." Smoker merasa agak penasaran,tapi kali ini dia tetapi diam. Kemudian pelayan yang tadi muncul sambil membawa pesanan mereka. Smoker menghirup kopinya dan Ace mengunyah sandwich isi tuna pesanannya. setelah beberapa saat,kopi Smoker sudah habis dan piring sandwich sudah licin. Smoker menaruh beberapa puluh berry dan berdiri. Ace mengikuti Smoker keluar dari Cafe itu. Ace agak menggigil kedinginan ketika udara malam GrandLine menyapa kulitnya. Smoker melihat ini dan membuka jaketnya. Kemudian ia memakaikan jaket itu dengan agak memaksa ke tubuh Ace. "A-apa ini?" "Pakailah,kau kedinginan kan? Jangan pakai jas setipis itu kalau mau patroli." Kata Smoker. Walaupun terdengar agak dingin,tapi Ace masih bisa mendengar kekhawatiran di dalam suaranya. "Te-terimakasih.." Gumam Ace pelan. Jaket Smoker hangat,ada aroma khas Smoker,pikir Ace. Smoker tersenyum melihat ekspresi polisi muda itu. "ayo pulang," "bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" Tanya Ace. "Sudahlah,kita naik taksi." Kata Smoker sambil membalikkan badan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi dan meluncur mulus di jalanan yang agak sepi. Smoker dan Ace duduk di belakang. Ckiit,taksi itu mengerem di depan gerbang rumah Ace yang mewah. Ace keluar dari taksi. Smoker membayar supir taksi itu dan mengikuti Ace. Smoker memandang Ace. Ace melepaskan jaket Smoker,"ini,terimakasih sudah meminjamkanku jaketmu." "Tidak usah dipikirkan." Sahut Smoker,mengenakan kembali jaketnya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Terdapat keheningan yang kikuk. "Jadi..." Smoker memulai. Tiba-tiba Ace mengulurkan kertas yang bertuliskan nomor telepon genggamnya. Smoker terkejut tapi menerima kertas itu. Kemudian Ace berjinjit di depan Smoker dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Smoker. Smoker menyelipkan tangan ke pinggang Ace,menciumnya kembali. Ace mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Smoker,menikmati ciuman dari kolonel berambut putih ini. Kemudian mereka melepaskan diri dan berpandangan selama beberapa saat, menikmati keheningan yang menyenangkan. Ace memeluk Smoker sambil berbisik ke telinganya,"Telepon aku nanti." Smoker mengelus punggung pemuda berbintik itu,membisikkan,"Tentu," sambil menggigit cuping telinga Ace. Ace terkikik geli. "Balasan yang tadi," Smoker mengingatkan sambil memanggil taksi lain. Ace melambaikan tangannya ketika Smoker sudah berada di dalam taksi yang mulai menjauh. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar sambil memasuki gerbang,'Luffy harus lebih sering berkencan.'pikirnya senang.

-Prolog-

Smoker sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Baru saja ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu,terdengar suara Sanji,"sakit,bodoh! Dasar marimo! Oh,kolonel Smoker! Um,Zoro bilang anda boleh menginap di kamarnya di sebelah. Pintunya tidak terkunci." Smoker menghela nafas,"paling tidak buka pintunya kalau berbicara dengan atasan," kata Smoker sambil memandang pintu yang terkunci. "Ma-maaf,..eh..um..ah..sedang..ah..ada ur-urusan..oh!" Gagap Sanji. Terdengar suara orang diseret,sesuatu yang jatuh ke tempat tidur lalu keheningan yang tiba-tiba. Smoker menggelengkan kepala kemudian berjalan ke ruangan disebelah kamarnya,bersiap-siap tidur.

End


End file.
